cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon's Valley
Dragon's Valley is the third episode of Cookie Run. Although it is technically the third episode after Primeval Jungle, it holds a much less significant degree in the story line. It is hard to reach the final stage without a relay, considering a very limited Health Potions and a very long and tiresome stages. The difficulty speaks for itself. It is very hard and players have to rely on experience to pass stages without colliding. This episode is well-known for its significant amount of jellies as well as Star Jelly Fireworks. Players often rely on Riding to grab as much jellies as they can. Episode Summary The air here is hotter than inside the oven. Run from the boiling lava to a safe place! Aaaagh! The ground is shaking! Stages Unlike Escape from the Oven and Primeval Jungle, each stage in this Episode are very long and requires extensive health drains before getting health potions. There are only 9 available health potions in this episode. Two of them can be obtained if players are able to do a full loop in the final stage. In the City of Wizards update, the position of the pattern changes slightly as well as the pattern itself. New obstacles are added and removed to add variety to the game. This is the episode that has the longest stages between the four episode, with the exception of the final stage. Things to Unlock *Special Reward for collecting all 7 Mystery Jewels - Unlock Fire Spirit Cookie. *Complete 50 Episode Achievements in Dragon's Valley - Unlock The City of Wizards. Gallery Dragon's Valley Stage 1.png|Burning Pineapple Forest Dragon's Valley Stage 2.png|Lightning-filled Volcano Dragon's Valley Stage 3.png|Toxic Danger Zone Dragon's Valley Stage 4.png|Molten Strawberry Fondue Dragon's Valley Stage 5.png|Lava Crater Dragon's Valley Stage 6.png|Dragon's Egg Cavern Dragon's Valley Stage 7.png|Dragon's Treasure Horde. Flying coins can be obtained here. Dragon's Valley 8.jpeg|Flaming Dragon's Nest, the final stage in the Episode. Dragon's Valley Bonus Time 1.png|Classic Bonus Time Dragon's Valley Bonus Time 2.png|Space Bonus Time Dragon's Valley Jewels.png|Collect all 7 Mystery Jewels! Dragon's Valley How Far Can You Run.png|Event Exclusive to Dragon's Valley happened on Feb 27 until March 11. Lobby epN03.png|Dragon's Valley Lobby Lobby epN03 wrathofdragon.png|Dragon Valley Lobby (Wrath of the Dragon version and New World Discovered version) Sprites bc_artifact_epN03.png|Dragon's Valley Artifact bc_artifact_epN03_back.png|Dragon's Valley Artifact background epN03_tm01_bg.png|''Burning Pineapple Forest'' background epN03_tm02_bg.png|''Lighting-filled Volcano'' background epN03_tm03_bg.png|''Toxic Danger Zone'' background epN03_tm04_bg.png|''Molten Strawberry Fondue'' background epN03_tm05_bg.png|''Lava Crater'' background epN03_tm06_bg.png|''Dragon Egg Cavern'' background epN03_tm07_bg.png|''Dragon's Treasure Horde'' background epN03_tm08_bg.png|''Flaming Dragon's Nest'' background (part 1) epN03_tm08_bg_fx.png|''Flaming Dragon's Nest'' background (part 2) epN03_tm09_bg.png|''Flaming Dragon's Nest'' background (part 3) epN03_tm10_bg.png|''Flaming Dragon's Nest'' background (part 4) intro_epN03.png|Loading Screen sprite sheet map_epN03.png|Dragon's Valley as seen from the Episode Map epN03_tm01 (2).png|''Burning Pineapple Forest'' obstacles epN03_tm02 (2).png|''Lighting-filled Volcano'' obstacles epN03_tm03 (2).png|''Toxic Danger Zone'' obstacles epN03_tm04 (2).png|''Molten Strawberry Fondue'' obstacles epN03_tm05 (2).png|''Lava Crater'' obstacles epN03_tm06 (2).png|''Dragon Egg Cavern'' obstacles epN03_tm07 (2).png|''Dragon's Treasure Horde'' obstacles epN03_tm08 (2).png|''Flaming Dragon's Nest'' obstacles (part 1) epN03_tm09.png|''Flaming Dragon's Nest'' obstacles (part 2) epN03_tm10.png|''Flaming Dragon's Nest'' obstacles (part 3) Wrath of the Dragon epN03_tm01_bg (2).png|''Burning Pineapple Forest'' background epN03_tm02_bg (2).png|''Lighting-filled Volcano'' background epN03_tm03_bg (2).png|''Toxic Danger Zone'' background epN03_tm04_bg (2).png|''Molten Strawberry Fondue'' background epN03_tm05_bg (2).png|''Lava Crater'' background epN03_tm06_bg (2).png|''Dragon Egg Cavern'' background epN03_tm07_bg (2).png|''Dragon's Treasure Horde'' background epN03_tm08_bg (2).png|''Flaming Dragon's Nest'' background epN03_tm01.png|''Burning Pineapple Forest'' obstacles epN03_tm02.png|''Lighting-filled Volcano'' obstacles epN03_tm03.png|''Toxic Danger Zone'' obstacles epN03_tm04.png|''Molten Strawberry Fondue'' obstacles epN03_tm05.png|''Lava Crater'' obstacles epN03_tm06.png|''Dragon Egg Cavern'' obstacles epN03_tm07.png|''Dragon's Treasure Horde'' obstacles epN03_tm08.png|''Flaming Dragon's Nest'' obstacles epN03_tme_dragon.png|''Flaming Dragon's Nest'' effects (Part 1) epN03_tme.png|''Flaming Dragon's Nest'' effects (Part 2) epN03_effect.png|''Flaming Dragon's Nest'' effects (Part 3) Audio Gallery Preview of Dragon's Valley (in Episode map) At the lobby of Dragon's Valley While playing at stage 1-7 While playing at stage 8: Flaming Dragon's Nest While playing at Bonus Time (Day) While playing at Bonus Time (Night) 'Flaming Dragon's Nest' Jingle Trivia *Before the May 18th, 2016 update the episode was classified as Hard. After the update, the difficulty indicator was changed to an amount of stars - the more stars, the more difficult the episode is. Dragon's Valley is now classified as 3 stars which makes it just as hard as Primeval Jungle. **Before the update Dragon's Valley was classified as Hard and Primeval Jungle was classified as Normal. They are now equal in terms of difficulty at 3 stars. *In the latest update, "Wrath of The Dragon", the title of stage 7 is "Dragon's Treasure Hoard" *If you collide into an Dragon's Egg in the Flaming Dragon's Nest stage, a hatching will pop out and the dragon will breathe fire, engulfing the screen leaving behind just silhouettes for a few seconds. Following the jelly path is your safest bet during that time. *If you collide into a Dragon's Egg and faint as a result of it but is revived or switch over to the relay Cookie, the dragon will not engulf the stage making it hard to see. *Despite the description of this episode tells that the objective is to run from the boiling lava to a safe place, the cookie ends inside the Flaming Dragon's Nest, unable to get out from the safe place they wanted. *At the end, it was revealed that the cookie is able to get out from the Flaming Dragon's Nest, and head toward The City of Wizards. *The last stage of Dragon's Valley, Flaming Dragon's Nest and the first stage of The City of Wizards, Moonlight Valley, are actually interconnected. As you run through Moonlight Valley, you will notice the stage is tinted red and the obstacles are still smouldering a bit as you've just left an active dragon's nest. *Contrary to Popular belief, all the stages (except the final) are longer than the fourth episode, The City of Wizards. *In Cookie Run: OvenBreak, the area for Lemon Cookie's trial is inspired by Dragon's Valley.